Omedeto, Itachi
by SMRU
Summary: Tu historia contada por alguien te amó, al igual que yo. Esas preguntas que nos hemos hecho todos y que tardamos en comprender.


**Como ya dice el summary, esta es la historia de alguien que ama a Itachi. La verdad es que lo escribí como regalo de cumpleaños para él (9 de junio), pero al final no lo subí. No sé excatamente por qué, pero tengo una ligera idea. Tal vez porque este fic es, seguramente, el más personal que he escrito nunca, ya que es un sueño que tuve por esas fechas. Y me sentí muy extraña. Pero creo que me hizo crecer un poquito más. Y no quiero dejarlo olvidado en un cajón. **

**Autor: Mizuki**

**Género: Drama/Tributo**

**Rating: K**

**Dedicatoria: A Itachi, cómo no. Y a Kimi, que dejó que le contara este sueño de camino a Francia. Gracias. **

**

* * *

**

Mis pies arden al contacto con el suelo. La madera parece estar ardiendo, y en mis oídos resuena cada pisada que doy. Y, sin embargo, es un suelo como cualquier otro. El suelo de una casa, de un hogar…

Pero de un hogar en Konoha.

Tal vez nunca pueda llamar así a esta villa. ¿Por qué? Fácil.

Porque la odio.

Konoha respira vida por los cuatro costados. Vida y felicidad. Y odio ese olor.

Ver a la gente sonreír por las calles me hace enfadarme. La ira corre por mis venas sin remedio, y no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño. No puedo parar de preguntarme por qué sonríen. Por qué son felices. ¿Gracias a quién?

Ni siquiera lo saben. No se han parado a pensar a quién deben la vida o sus sonrisas.

Imbéciles. Son todos unos imbéciles.

Odio Konoha, y, sin embargo, acabo de comprar una casa en pleno centro. Puede que me esté engañando a mí misma cada vez que pienso que lo hago por el bien de mis hijos, de su educación. Vivirán mejor aquí que en nuestra pequeña aldea, seguro.

Mi marido piensa lo mismo. Se sintió feliz cuando le dije que sería buena idea mudarnos aquí. Y los hemos hecho todo con una sonrisa, metiendo cada caja en la que será, a partir de ahora, nuestra casa.

Pero es todo mentira.

No estoy aquí por mis hijos, ni por mi marido. Ni siquiera sé si estoy aquí por mí. Tan sólo tengo una deuda con el pasado, y el único sitio donde puedo saldarla es aquí, en Konoha. O tal vez, sea con Konoha con quien tenga que saldar una deuda. Quizás, sea ella la que me deba algo. Una explicación.

Una razón.

Les doy sendos besos en las mejillas a los niños, y uno en los labios a él. Les despido en la puerta con una sonrisa y la mano en alto. Van a inscribirles en la academia. El mayor tiene ya 6 años, y quiere ser ninja. El menor seguirá los pasos de su hermano, sin duda, un año después.

De momento, lo mejor será salir de esta casa y buscar. Conocer Konoha.

Con un suspiro, salgo de casa. Tengo pensado volver tarde, así que no me llevo las llaves. Cuando vuelva ya estarán ellos para abrirme.

Comienzo a caminar. La gente me mira cuando me cruzo con ellos. La gente en los portales susurra acerca de mí, la nueva vecina, y algunos me sonríen y me saludan.

Yo trato de responder, pero no puedo. No soporto que me miren y me sonrían. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso les caigo bien, incluso antes de conocerme? ¿Es que no saben que me han hecho daño?

No, no lo saben. Nadie lo sabe.

Voy pasando frente a escaparates de tiendas, y una de ellas me llama la atención. Es una floristería.

Entro, y nada más hacerlo, un millón de olores acuden a nublar mis sentidos. Pero al menos tapa el olor a vida de Konoha. O tal vez solo lo acentúa.

Estoy un rato mirando flores, y veo unas zinnias que me parecen perfectas. Sin embargo, a su lado, había un precioso ramo de lilas que no puedo dejar de mirar. Finalmente, las cojo y me dirijo con ellas al mostrador. No son las más adecuadas, pero igualmente servirán. El detalle es lo que cuenta.

Le pago a una mujer rubia de ojos azules, algo más joven que yo. Me mira un poco extrañada y luego las lilas que tengo entre mis brazos.

-Normalmente las compran chicas jóvenes, para sus primeros novios. Es hermoso verlas felices.

Me lo dice con una sonrisa y una mirada cargada de nostalgia. Tal vez ella también le regaló lilas a su primer novio.

De la trastienda sale entonces una niña pequeña, más o menos de la edad de mis hijos. Es morena y tiene los mismos ojos azules que la mujer, por eso no dudo que sea su hija. Enseña a su madre un dibujo, cuando yo ya estoy saliendo de la tienda.

-¡Mira, mamá! ¡Son lirios!

Su madre la coge en brazos y la felicita por su buen trabajo. Ciertamente, hasta yo puedo distinguir que están muy bien dibujados.

Salgo de la tienda sin despedirme, y me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo.

¿Por unas flores? ¿Por una niña?

Tal vez.

Vuelvo a caminar, esta vez más despacio. Voy mirando a todas partes, buscando algo que no acabo de encontrar.

Poco después, y después de unos pétalos caídos, me cruzo con unos niños que juegan en una plazoleta.

Están rifando, y me paro a verles. Finalmente, el niño que cuenta señala a uno regordete y este suspira, fastidiado. Se dirige a la pared y se apoya en ella, comenzando a contar en voz alta con los ojos cerrados.

Todos corren a esconderse. Una niña rubia, de unos 4 años, miran a todas partes, pero parece ser que todos los buenos escondites están ya cogidos. Entonces ve a un chico que está sentado en el bordillo de una acera, mirando las nubes, y corre hacia él. El muchacho la ve llegar y la sonríe.

-¡Nii-san! –Le susurra.-

El chico asiente y la niña se esconde tras él. El niño regordete termina de contar y se da la vuelta rápidamente, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguno que no le haya dado tiempo a esconderse.

Pasa por delante del chico, sin darse cuenta de la niña de detrás. La niña se asoma un poco y le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermano. Él sonríe.

Y yo sonrío otra vez, sin darme cuenta.

¿Por una familia? ¿Por un hermano?

…Seguramente.

Vuelvo a caminar, y esta vez mis pasos me llevan mucho más lejos. Cuando empiezo a salir de konoha, ya está atardeciendo.

Las lilas van perdiendo pétalos, volando por las calles por las que he ido pasando. Quizás cada uno de esos pétalos se lleve algo de mí… o deje algo de ti, ya que son tuyas.

Paso por la orilla de un lago, donde hay un parque y unos niños juegan. Son dos críos, de nuevo, que se pican y se pelean, riendo. Aún estoy lejos para distinguir sus rostros, sus ojos o sus sonrisas inocentes ajenas al mundo. Pero les oigo reír.

Cruzan el camino y se lanzan cuesta abajo al lago. Hay un muelle, y en él dos hombres que miran a sus hijos sonrientes. Los niños corren hacia ellos y el hombre rubio coge al niño rubio, y sus ojos azules y los suyos blancos brillan de alegría. Me doy cuenta de quien es: es ese hombre al que todos llaman Hokage. Me sorprende que sea incluso más joven que yo. Y eso que yo sólo tengo 30. Ríe con su hijo en brazos, y éste le saca la lengua al niño que sigue en el suelo. El niño, moreno, esconde la cabeza en el kimono de su padre.

Y yo sigo caminando, fingiendo que no sé quién es, que no me he visto el símbolo grabado a su espalda.

Pero sin embargo, no puedo evitar empezar a llorar y a preguntarme, de nuevo, por qué.

Konoha, me debes una explicación. Ese hombre me la debe: Sasuke Uchiha.

Tiene que explicarme por qué sonríe. Por qué es feliz, por qué no parece haber nada oscuro en su alma. Tiene que darme la fórmula.

Pero sé que nada de eso servirá.

Dos mujeres se acercan por la orilla, riendo. El niño rubio sale de los brazos del Hokage y se lanza contra la mujer morena, que le coge y le besa.

El otro niño saca por fin la cabeza de la ropa de su padre y apenas advierto el beso que Sasuke le da a la mujer de pelo rosa. Es el niño… Es… igual que él. Igual que tú.

Luego, se abraza a la barriga abultada de su madre y yo no puedo soportarlo más. Sigo andando, y les pierdo de vista.

Pero antes, una ráfaga de viento se lleva unos pétalos más de mis lilas, y van a parar al muelle, a los pies del hombre moreno que sonríe. Sasuke se gira, y me ve. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y eso me hace sufrir.

Porque son tus ojos los que me miran.

Pero son sólo unas milésimas de segundo. Luego, ya no estoy a su vista.

¿Fue por eso? ¿Por ese hombre? ¿Por qué él fuera feliz y pudiera compartir su felicidad con Konoha?

No, no me parece justo.

Y me echo a correr, mientras lloro. Simplemente eso, lloro, jadeo y ardo de rabia y me consumo de ira.

¡Debería odiarle! ¡Debería odiar a Sasuke Uchiha! ¡¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?! ¿Por qué no puedo aborrecer konoha?! ¡¿POR QUÉ, PESE A TODO, ME HACE SONREÍR?!

Y llego a tu tumba, y me derrumbo frente a ella. Tu nombre me mira en silencio, y me ve sollozar como una niña pequeña.

Como aquella niña que se enamoró de ti desde el primer momento en que te vio, hace ya quince años. Como aquella niña a la que dejaste amarte sin condiciones.

Entonces pensé que me querías, Itachi. Que me amabas tanto como yo te amaba a ti.

Y aún quiero pensar lo mismo. Que todos esos besos no fueron de mentira, y que todas las noches no fueron en vano.

Nunca me importó lo que eras, ni quién eras. Sólo sé que te amaba y lo hubiera dado todo por ti.

Pero me dejaste, Itachi, un día desapareciste de mi lado y al siguiente estabas muerto y la gente a mi alrededor lo celebraba. No me importó tener que llorarte. No me importó tener que odiar.

Pero no fui lo suficientemente valiente como para venir. No me atreví. Era más fácil seguir odiando que perdonar.

Pasaron muchas cosas sin ti, aunque yo siempre he guardado la esperanza de que desde algún lugar tú no te pierdes nada de lo que ocurre en mi vida.

Me gustaba pensar que estabas ahí por mí, y para mí.

Pero luego supe que no.

Que era Konoha por la que habías dado tu vida. Por un niño cruel. Dos ingratos que ni siquiera te querían.

Y… esa es la verdad. Por eso es por lo que he venido aquí.

Itachi, ahora entiendo por qué sonreías. Para que los demás pudieran sonreír también. Para que Konoha fuera feliz. Para que tu hermano lo fuera.

Tal vez sea injusto, pero hiciste lo que creías correcto. Y lo conseguiste.

Dejo las lilas al lado de esos farolillos blancos marchitos y sonrío mientras las lágrimas aún caen por mi rostro.

Han pasado demasiadas cosas, demasiado tiempo... Pero es ahora cuando comprendo por qué lo hiciste: Porque da igual que a quien tú amas no te quiera. Tú harías cualquier cosa por verle sonreír.

Y por eso mismo sonreías tú...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era mediodía, y Sakura estaba ya agotada. Se sentó en el salón y se puso a leer una revista mientras acariciaba su abultada barriga.

Poco después llegó Sasuke, la besó y le dio unos dulces que sabía que le gustaban mucho y que eran su capricho de embarazada. Siempre se los compraba cuando volvía a casa de la oficina de Naruto. También traía un ramo de farolillos blancos, que se apresuró a poner en un jarrón con agua.

Sakura sonrió. Todos los lunes, Sasuke llevaba farolillos a la tumba de su hermano. Ella aún no sabía que esa tarde se sorprendería de ver allí un ramo de lilas.

Juntos pusieron la mesa, y media hora más tarde llegó Ryuuji. Lo primero que hizo fue besar a su hermanito -la barriga de su madre-, a Sakura, a Sasuke y a su osito de peluche. Luego pidió la comida, hambriento por la academia ninja, y los tres –cuatro- se sentaron a comer. Durante la comida, Ryuuji les contó todo lo que había hecho en su día de escuela. Estaba emocionado porque había sacado un diez en la prueba de lanzamiento de kunais. Sasuke ya iba a salir de casa –camino del cementerio- y Sakura ya estaba recogiendo los platos cuando Ryuuji se acordó de algo más.

-Oh, sí. –Captó la atención de sus padres.- También ha venido un niño nuevo a la Academia. –El niño sonrió, y Sasuke y Sakura se miraron.- Su mamá huele a lilas. Y, ¿sabéis?, se llama como el tío Itachi, al igual que mi hermanito.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
